Mackenzia "Kenza" Lewis
Personality Kenza is funny, kind, shy, cheerful, fearless, couragious, bossy, sarcastic, and sweet. She likes to be around groups of people because it makes her feel more confortible. She loves to dance and play around. She hates the silent and needs something to cheer her up when she's down. History When Sierra met Set, she was a bit sceptical about him, but she got the courage, she said hi and walked away. Set got curious and ran up to her and asked her for coffee. She gladly accepted and followed Set. 4 months later, Sierra realized she was pregnate when she started gaining weight and a new growing appitite. She barley even saw Set and was loosing hope. She saw him one day and explained himself that he was an Egyptian God. Sierra always had a strange love for Egyptian Mythology and now she knew why. Set left her for good. A year later, Sierra's child was born and it was a healthy baby girl. Sierra named her Mackenzia, because she always loved that name. 6 years later, Sierra told her daughter about Egyptian Mythology and Kenza was quite interested. At school, Kenza had a friend named Mikayla and she was very protective over Kenza. Kenza always told Mikayla that she felt like she was being watched. She didn't like the feeling and told Mikayla to do something. Mikayla said she couldn't, but the feeling over Kenza kept growing. 11 years later, Kenza was 17 and Mikayla was 19. Both in high school. Kenza had the feeling of being watched, but she always tried to ignore it. The high school bullies always gave her a problem also. One day after school, the hottest guy in school, Jake, asked Kenza to come by his place at night. He gave her a sticky note with his address on it. That night, Kenza snuck out, but Mikayla followed behind without Kenza knowing. Once getting to Jake's place, Kenza saw him kissing another girl. Kenza bit back tears. And once Jake saw her, he walked towards her and slapped her. Mikayla got really upset and tackled him to the ground. Mikayla got a whiff of his scent and she realized Jake was a monster. Mikayla got out some kunai knives and killed Jake, turning him to dust. Mikayla gave Kenza the knives and dragged her to a special camp for kids just like Kenza. Mikayla explained to Kenza why she loved Egyptian Mythology so much is because she was a demigod. Kenza was shocked in the face and Mikayla has to push her into camp. Powers Offensive # Children of Set have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. # Children of Set have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. # Children of Set have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the affected area, the worse the scald. The area cannot be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive # Children of Set can create a short lived “storm of strife” which causes everything within it to change, warp, or break. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it; the larger the field, the more energy it drains.. # Children of Set can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. # Children of Set can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive # Children of Set are innately stronger and faster in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. # Children of Set have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess Supplementary # Children of Set have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. # Children of Set have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child of Set to attack or flee freely. # Children of Set can perpetuate an aura of discord which breaks the minds of everyone nearby, making them go into an enraged state and attack anyone nearby. Traits # Children of Set are cunning, and intelligent # Children of Set are able to adapt easily in desert environments. # Children of Set can be able to predict the weather and more specifically when natural disasters is going to occur. # Children of Set can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Gallery Kenz6.jpg Kenz5.png Kenz5.jpg Kenz4.png Kenz4.jpg Kenz3.png Kenz3.jpg|Deal With It Kenz2.png Kenz2.jpg Kenz.jpg